The M. D. Anderson Cancer Center Lymphoma SPORE: Administrative Core (Core A) responsibilities: 1. Responsibility for the overall scienfific quality assurance and function of the SPORE, the Scientific Projects, and the Core Resources. Communicate and consult with Project Investigators and Core Directors, including Developmental and Career Development Project Investigators. Ensure communicafion and cooperafion between M. D. Anderson Cancer Center and the other participating insfitufion (University of Nebrasl<a). 2. Responsibility for overall compliance with all general governmental and NCI-specific regulations and requirements. Communicate and consult frequently with the NCI Project Officer and other staff, and be responsible for the preparation of all necessary reports and other reporting requirements. 3. Oversee expenditures and maintain budget informafion. 4. Convene all necessary meefings, including the Executive Committee, External and Internal Advisory Boards, monthly scientific SPORE meefings, lectures, symposia, and attendance at the annual SPORE meefings. 5. Administer the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs, including obtaining mentors and biostatistical and bioinformafics support, and assisting the Execufive Committee and External Advisors in the selection of Developmental and Career Development Projects for funding. Specifically establish and monitor policies for the recruitment of women and minorifies to this program. 6. Assist with preparation of all publications resulfing from the SPORE program. 7. Coordinate, obtain, and maintain Institutional commitment to the SPORE. 8. Encourage and facilitate inter-SPORE communicafion, collaborations, cooperation, and data and resource sharing. 9. Coordinate and facilitate SPORE interactions with the pharmaceufical and biotechnology industries. 10. Coordinate and facilitate Pafient Advocate involvement in the SPORE.